Total Hunger Games
by CrashDog55
Summary: It's the 100th hunger games with total drama characters and OCs this is not my idea I'm writing it because it was never finished but I hope you will read and review also the 100 thing is two people can win


**So this story is based on someone else's idea it's a story set in Hunger Games time with a few differences first this is the 100th hunger games second 13 was captured again and they are now in the games and are in the career pack. This story will have Total Drama characters. OCs and. Hunger games characters. I have already picked the characters from the last reviews from the first story also Cato won the 74th Hunger Games and the 75th Hunger Games was not a battle of past victors and the thing about the 100 games is that their can be two victors and they dont have to be from the same distric so please read and review here it is Hunger Games  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Opens in the Capitol

"We are here with Head Gamemaker Chris Maclean as we watch the Reapings"

"Yes Thank you Blaineley, now lets see what kind of meat we will have in this years games"

.

**District 1**

You could see all the parents gathered around, the crowd of children boys on one side and girls on the other. In front of them stood a stage, and sitting on this stage was two bowls filled with pieces of paper. Behind the bowls stood a stranger looking man he wore all gray, and had bright purple hair which could not seem to decide which direction it should grow in.

The Man started to speak

"Welcome to the 100th annual Hunger Games. I am the escort of district 1. I'm called by the name of Max. as always Lady's first" he reached into the bowl on his right, and after what seemed like forever he said "Lindsay Top" at the sound of her name a Blond girl with a dumb look on her face started to walk to the stage.

**Switch to Lindsay's POV**

I always thought that if I got picked someone would have volunteered for me. I mean people train of these games and I'm just so beautiful why would someone want me to die. Well I guess I was wrong.

**Switch Back**

"I volunteer as Tribute" yelled a short skinny girl from near the front.

**Switch to Sydney's POV**

There I was standing in my first possible reaping. I knew if I was picked I could handle my own I have trained for this my whole life. Oh someone is going forward it's the dumb girl well she's dead. She was 17 and I knew even though I was 12 I could easily kill her. I really don't know what came over me maybe my hunt for fame or maybe I was being nice but I volunteered and right there and then my fate was sealed

**Switch Back**

Max looked shocked most likely because it was someone so young who had volunteered. The girl walked down the center her Blonde hair was messy and crazy but part of it was in a messy ponytail she was only about 5' tall and only weighed about 90 pounds. When she reached the stage. Max asked her how old she was and what her name was. Sydney looked up into the sky and calmly said "my name is Sydney Pool and I have come to win"

"Well, moving on" said Max he reached in to the other bowl and pulled at a piece of paper this time saying "Tyler Johnson" a 16 year old boy started walking down as he walked suddenly he tripped and fell on his face at this point an older boy raised his hand and yelled "I volunteer as tribute" he wore all black he had long shaggy brown hair. When he reached the stage again Max asked his name and age and the boy quickly replied "I am Jason Solo and I'm 18"

"There you have it the Tributes of District 1 Jason and Sydney may the odds ever be in your favor" finished Max.

.

.

.

.

.

**District 2**

District 2 was set up a lot like district 1.

The big differences were the landscape of course, the building designs were different, and the escort was female.

The escort began speaking "Hello and welcome to the 100th annual Hunger Games, Now let's see, who are the lucky tributes of district 2. As always lady's first….Skylar Nick." A girl of average height, and long black hair, started to walk forward. She looked nervous but ready. She had almost reached the stage when again someone volunteered, and again it was a short skinny 12 year old girl, but this time she had messy brown hair. When she reached the front, Willow asked what her name and age was. The girl replied Scar Davis and I'm 12, she glared at Willow who seemed a little worried.

"Well moving on" said Willow almost yelling. She reached into the other and pulled out a paper and said…"Caleb Gonsalves." With those words a tall kid, near the middle of the group, started to walk forward. He wore plain clothes, and his brown was not really styled at all.

When he reached the stage, Willow grabbed both his hand and Scar's raising them into the air yelling "here are the tributes of district 2." At the moment Scar glared at Caleb who smiled back.

.

.

.

.

.

**District 3**

Standing on the stage was a girl, who seemed crazy. Her bright clothes seemed to cover everything but her bright purple hair, and her midriff. She was always talking, and talking about past victors. Her favorites come up more than once in normal conversation.

She reached in the bowl on her right, and then she smiled that creepy smile of hers, and said the name out loud…..."Rose Kuran" A girl with long black hair started to walk forward, when she was stopped by the sound of someone volunteering again.

This time it was Marceline O'Keith, another 12 year old girl. This one did not really seem tough, but she looked smart and seemed lovable. She had long white hair, and very colorful clothes.

Sierra then pulled out the guy's name saying aloud…"Noah Murphy." He was a average height, and as he walked towards the stage. He had a smirk on his face, that seemed to say, I know I'm smarter than you, so whatever.

Sierra grabbed both of their hands and raised them above her head, "Saying I give you the tributes of district 3."

.

.

.

.

.

**District 4**

This district was really close to the water. It has a beautiful view of the ocean, but most of the people of 4 had grown tired of it. Most of the people seemed tired of the district, and those that weren't only cared about training for the Games.

The Escort of four was named Poppy. Poppy reached into the bowl on her right. The entire crowd became quiet, as she opened the paper and said the name aloud…."Ashley Mastlin." A younger girl, who was really tall for her age started to walk towards Poppy, when someone from the front, yelled I volunteer as tribute.

Ashley seemed to smile as this was said, and the new girl stated to walk forward. She was a shorter person, with dirty blonde hair. She walked with confidence, and when she reached the stage she was asked for her name, and age. She replied with a firm smile Pollyanna Willowwood, and I'm 12. "Well you seem like a very capable tribute, good luck to you." Replied Poppy to Pollyanna's answer.

"Well now onto the guy tribute" continued Poppy. She reached into the other bowl, and pulled at the paper, and said…."Cameron Rogers." He was a taller kid, wearing all black. He started to walk forward. He had short shaggy blond hair, and he was really muscular.

Poppy went to grab, both of their hands. Cameron handed her, his hand, but Pollyanna just glared at her for a while before, finally giving in. Poppy yelled "I give you the tributes of district 4."

.

.

.

.

.

**District 5**

This time standing on the stage was a shorter girl wearing all pink, and her brown hair was not really styled at all. In fact it was hard to believe she was even from the capital. Then she started to speak and it was much worse her voice was annoying, and all she spoke was lies about things her family had done. After she had talked for a while the peacekeepers tried to get her to move on with the reaping.

So she reached into the bowl on her right. Pulling out a paper. She was about to read it, but then she started to talk more about the amazing things her family had done. The peacekeepers again had to step in, to get her back on track, with the reaping. So she began to read the paper…."Breanna Yuki." Breanna was average height and weight. She was 14. She was crying but she was also happy. She knew that if she was able to win, her family would finally be able to pay for her brother's medical needs, but if she lost, she was not sure what her parents would do. But she will never have to find out because at that moment a girl volunteered.

She came from near the back. She was a taller girl, with wavy red hair. She started to walk forward she seemed really angry, but Staci was not sure why, and it did not seem to matter. Because she started to talk about her great great great grandma, who was the first person to ever volunteer for the Hunger Games. Again she did not stop talking until the peacekeepers, made her continue her job. So she asked the girl her name and age. The girl replied "Alyx-Marie Dyami and I'm 15.

Then Staci grabbed a paper from the left bowl, and just read it…."Jacob Wolff." A boy near the middle looked up in shock. He had spiky brown hair and he was really small for his age of 14. He never seemed to smile. By the time he reached the stage. Staci had again started to talk about random crap. When the peacekeepers tried to stop her again. She ran off the stage, in anger. Leaving a very surprised peacekeeper to present the tribute to the people.

.

.

.

.

.

**District 6**

This time a very nicely dressed man was standing on the stage, and he looked very normal compared to the rest of the escorts. His name was John, and he truly seemed to understand what tributes went through when they were picked. He was the most liked escort, but he still did his job. He started the reaping by saying some jokes. He then did the whole how great the capital is speech. After he was finished with that he started to read the name of the girl tribute….."Izzy Pendragon." A girl from the middle of the crowd, started to run towards the stage. She had long curvy red hair, and she was average height. She was 17 years old. "Well" said John "you seem a little excited" "yeah" yelled Izzy "I know, I will most likely die and crap, but I can't help feeling excited it's who I'm."

"Well moving on" said John. He wanted to move on before he insulted the tribute or something. So he started to read from the other paper….."Joey Tay." A boy from the back looked up in shock. He was short for 17. His brown hair was short and styled into spikes. He was walking towards the stage, but he looked like he was frozen in fear. When he reached the stage, John grabbed both of their hands. "Yelling I give you the tributes of district 6"

.

.

.

.

.

**District 7**

A short blond girl was standing on the stage she seemed happy to be there. Many people thought it was, because it was her first year as an escort. Her name was Milly. She grabbed the paper from the first bowl and just flat out said "Bridgette Moore." A tall blond girl started to walk forward she seemed worried but ready. Then it happened someone volunteered.

This time it was a tall skinny girl with brown hair that went into a ponytail behind her head. She also had neon pink hair bangs. She seemed ready to do whatever she would have to do to win. She walked onto the stage, and before Milly could say anything. She said "Fay Adams age 18." "Well" said Milly, a little shocked, "good luck, and now for the male tribute." She reached into the bowl, and opened the paper yelling "Berner Moreno.

He was average height and weight. He had black which also seemed to be spiky, but only in the front. He was also 15. When he reached the stage Milly grabbed his hand, and grabbed Fay's hand and raised them both into the air yelling. "The Tributes of 7."

.

.

.

.

.

**District 8**

District 8 had many factories. So smoke was everywhere, but it did not seem to bother them. It also did not seem to bother their escort, his name was Leonard, and he thought he was a wizard. He wore mostly green, and his white hair went mostly down his back, and he also had a white beard. After a while of staring at the smoke thinking it was for him he started the reaping. The crowd wanted to know why the capital sent the same nut year after year. Leonard started the reaping. He reached into the bowl grabbing the paper, he read the name after waiting only a minute…."Courtney Lewis." An older girl with brown hair, started to walk forward. She seemed to be ready and willing to kill anyone to win.

Then Leonard after a little bit. He read the name of the male tribute…."Cody Anderson." A small awkward looking kid with brown hair, started to walk forward. When out of nowhere the Words I volunteer as tribute.

It came from a boy in the middle of the crowd. He stepped forward and he started running towards the stage doing all sorts of crazy stunts, and crap and when he reached the stage. He stopped and yelled I'm Liam Sylar and I will win. Liam also shaggy brown hair.

.

.

.

.

.

**District 9**

District 9 was covered in farmland. It was a poorer District and the tributes normally die early. Their escort's name was Mike. Sometime he would do different voices and personalities based on his mood. He had black hair, and wore different colored clothes. He walked out onto the stage waving to the crowd, but no one in the crowd seemed up to see him. "Well anyway it time to get started" said Mike a little upset that everyone was so down in the dumps. He reached into the first bowl and said the name aloud after little the suspense build…"Byrn Shadowheart." She had black hair with red steaks and it went into a ponytail down to her lower back. She seemed ready and willing to go into the games, but she still seemed unsure if she could win or even last a while.

Mike though it was time he moved on so he grabbed the paper from the second bowl. Reading it immediately…."Lyle Prester." A boy from the middle of the crowd stood up and started walking towards the stage he was very tall for his age being over 6' at 16 but also very skinny. Mike looked at him and was kind of shocked the way he looked since he looked so different than most in district 9.

.

.

.

.

.

**District 10**

District 10 had livestock grazing all around the crowd waiting for the reaping to begin. Their escort was named Dakota she wore mostly pink, and had blonde hair. Dakota seemed to not care about the crowd, or the soon to be tributes, but only for the camera and the spot light. She would make difference poses as the camera was videoing the reaping. The peacekeepers had to stop her so they could continue with the reaping. So she reached into the first bowl and grabbed one of the names reading it aloud….." Catherine Fyre." She was average height. She had messy black hair with some red streaks in it. She seemed worried but at the same time brave.

Dakota then reached into the other bowl grabbing another paper and started to read it aloud….."Ezekiel Hogan." He was a short kid. A really awkward child, and did not seem to know what to do in any social setting. He had brown hair but it was not at all styled.

Dakota grabbed both their hands raising them in the air. Ezekiel was smiling a girl had never touched him before and now he was holding hands, with a very beautiful girl. While Catherine did not seem to care either way. Dakota finished by holding up both their hands yelling "I give you the tributes of District 10."

.

.

.

.

.

**District 11**

District 11 had trees all around the stage, set up for the reaping. Their escort was named Shawn he wore mostly tan and bright orange. He had brown hair, and he also seemed a bit crazy. He was getting ready to start the reaping. So he reached his hand into the first bowl. Reading the name aloud… "Thalyn Lilyleap." She had long brown hair that covered her back. She that she was trying not to cry. She had hoped to get out of the reaping again without being picked. Then something strange happened her best friend Maika volunteered for her. Shawn seemed shocked that someone from district 11 would volunteer. He welcomed her onto the stage.

Asking her what her name and age was. She replied "Maika Sage Withall and I'm 16." She was really skinny. She had long jet black hair. Thalyn was both shocked and surprised that Maika would volunteer. She thought maybe it was because her parents had died.

Shawn started to move on her began to read the name of the male tribute…" Deon Laren." He was super tall for 14 at almost 7'. He had short brown spiky hair. He seemed strong and ready to try and win.

.

.

.

.

.

**District 12  
><strong>

District 12 looked like it does in the movie, and the escort was still Effie. She was very old now, and shocked that she had not gotten into a better district by now. But she started the same job she had always done. So she started the same as she always had. "Ladies first." She reached into the bowl on the right reading the name aloud….Abby Skate. She was a 12 year old girl and looked really worried, and thought for sure she was dead, but then a girl she did not even know stood up yelling she is too young to die I volunteer as tribute.

Effie seemed excited about this she asked the other girl to come forward. She asked her, her name and age. Gwen Cartwright and I'm 17. She wore all black, and her hair was black with blue streaks. She did not seem to have a care in the world, but many people knew she still cared about her life.

Effie grabbed the other name reading it aloud..."Connor Austin." He looked a little happy to be picked. becasue he could finally show his family he could do something. He was 6' tall, and was 18 years old.

.

.

.

.

.

**District 13**

District 13 also had a lot of factories. It was covered in them. The district also had very many peacekeepers, yet most of the teens trained for the games they felt that if they must be in them they may as well win. Their escort was named Blake he was born and raised in district 1. He stared with the girls as always….."Heather Main.' She glared at everyone as she climbed to the stage it looked like she was saying don't volunteer for me, or you will die. She was 16. Her brown hair was long, and she looked ready to kill everyone.

"well moving on" yelled Blake, "the make tribute of 13 this year is…."Owen Brown." Owen bravely climbed onto the stage with a look that seemed to say please volunteer, but no one did. He was 17, and very overweight. He also looked like he may cry, but he did not he remained strong going into the games.

Blake grabbed both of their hands raising them into the air yelling "I give you the tributes of 13"

...

_**Thanks for reading please review anything is cool be mean it can help also in case you forgot the tributes**_

_**District 1**_

_**Sydney, Jase**_

_**District 2**_

_**Scar, Caleb**_

_**District 3**_

_**Marceline, Noah**_

_**District 4**_

_**Pollyanna, Cameron**_

_**District 5**_

_**Alyx, Jacob**_

_**District 6**_

_**Izzy, Joey**_

_**District 7**_

_**Fay, Berner**_

_**District 8**_

_**Courtney, Liam**_

_**District 9**_

_**Bryn, Lyle**_

_**District 10**_

_**Catherine, Ezekiel**_

_**District 11**_

_**Maika, Deon**_

_**District 12**_

_**Gwen, Connor**_

_**District 13**_

_**Heather, Owen**_

.

.

.

_**now in case you missed them all the Total Drama characters so far**_

_**Almost Tributes **_

_**Lindsay**_

_**Tyler**_

_**Cody**_

_**Bridgette**_

_**Tributes**_

_**Heather**_

_**Gwen**_

_**Izzy**_

_**Ezekiel**_

_**Noah**_

_**Courtney**_

_**Owen**_

_**Escorts**_

_**Max**_

_**Sierra**_

_**Staci**_

_**Leonard**_

_**Mike**_

_**Dakota**_

_**Shawn**_

_**again thanks for reading please review**_


End file.
